


My body's covered in teeth marks; your bite’s worse than your bark.

by killewich, teratophilia (killewich)



Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Rutting, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/killewich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/teratophilia
Summary: " You ruin everything you touch and destroy anyone you love: you’re all over me. "
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871530
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	My body's covered in teeth marks; your bite’s worse than your bark.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again lovelies ! ! <3
> 
> by the looks of things, i guess n'y'all really don't mind some of the more . . . niche kinks. good to know :^) this one isn't particularly Spicy in comparison to the last two parts, but is kind of a bridge to get this series going in the direction i want it to based off the drafts i have currently . . . and a pseudo-request prompted by this tweet, LOL: https://twitter.com/proyearner/status/1292213829934428160
> 
> i have a tasty treat in the end notes if this doesn't quite sate you ;3 enjoy ! !

It seems sort of funny to Flug they haven't even kissed yet when he tries to make out what exactly he and the Eldritch even _were_ currently. While Black Hat would be the last creature on Earth to acknowledge whatever sort of relationship laid between them, he supposes they didn't really start off the ' _normal_ ' way, anyway. Plus, what was normal in fucking your boss? Well, they hadn't traditionally fucked just yet, _but_...

He likes to believe it's more than just messing around at this point, and yet the demon seemed to try and pretend anything but. He doesn't take offense in it, truly; it was Black Hat after all, the being had to have the largest ego to ever exist. They both had quite the odd relationship with just acknowledging relationships to begin with.

Thankfully, Flug was an insanely patient man.

The Eldritch held steadfast to his beliefs of humans, and after coming to understand the monster, he sees why this is almost as important as a defense mechanism to him. The scientist never rushes or pushes anything, always leaves things on Black Hat's terms; it's not like he had a clue how to handle intimate relationships, lacking the experience. It was also of course something that was very much still in the workshopping stage, there not even a blueprint to work with.

That leaves the inventor to improvising.

He tests different touches, they all of course masked as accidents: a brushed elbow or hands bumping into one another when both go to grab the same object. These are all small enough that they don't seem to trigger anything past usual irritation and pulling back as if burned; reactions he'd come to grow accustomed to. He wonders just how much of it is instinct and if any of it has to do with him, but quickly waves off the stupid idea.

So, Flug goes for a more direct approach.

He feigns distraction as he walks down the hallway the opposite Black Hat, with them set for collision if both objects remained in the same motion. He notices the Eldritch shift his form to purposely breeze past this, and so that's why he mirrors the movement at the last moment and effectively crashes into the other.

The responding screeched insult is barely understood, it definitely in some native language to the demonic entity. He swallows thickly, wondering if this had been a good idea, as this wasn't going to help the situation he was creating for himself at all.

He was a man of science, and nothing gained if nothing was lost; he presses himself against the taller body that obviously means to pull away... and he takes a moment of recklessness to grab onto the Eldritch's hips. Adrenaline thrums through his system as it realizes what he'd done, amygdala hijack failing and causing him to simply freeze up instead. He doesn't dare do anything intimate past that, and after a moment seemingly not being reacted to negatively, he finally faces Black Hat.

A very, very confused and conflicted Black Hat, staring down at the other as if his brain had frazzled trying to comprehend the reality of the action. And honestly, with how much of a drama queen Black Hat was with being touched, his sudden forwardness even surprising himself, he's sure it's definitely not something easy to process immediately.

The creature angrily opens his mouth to bite out another insult and threat, but doesn't get the chance as Flug moves forward quickly to try and keep control of the situation. He pushes the edges of the bag up to steal a chaste kiss that certainly would end up sealing his fate moving forward, the absolute point of no return, utterly committed now.

Flug draws back feebly to stare at the other, hands nervously wringing between one another low near his stomach as he waits for the price of his gluttony. If it wouldn't get him killed, he'd dare say such a flustered Black Hat was downright adorable and worth whatever price it took to get such a rare reaction.

Surprisingly, he isn't met with any of the millions of factors his brain had created. In fact, quite the opposite of everything he'd fretted over. Black Hat pulls him back in for another kiss, it much deeper than the quick one prior, tongue slinking into the mix to taste Flug's lips. Just when he can feel the human eagerly open his mouth with a heated noise, he pulls away.

And finds a paralyzed scientist, his own game being learned and turned against him.

Humming softly, he leans in to claim what he'd teased, lips meeting roughly. Flug now the dazed and confused one, he ups the ante, and grinds his hips forward. There's no hesitation in the opposite pair rutting eagerly back, and he laughs softly into the other's open mouth. Black Hat doesn't need to breathe, and tests just long how his human can go before he chooses to fill his begging lungs. He's pleased with the results thus far, and after further deepening the kiss, he finally allows a break for breathing, a string of mixed saliva that snaps between their lips the only evidence they'd even kissed at all. Flug finds he instinctively dives back in, only for Black Hat to dip backwards just enough for a miss, his breath ghosting over eager lips. "And you'd thought you were in control... _adorable_."

It was true, the doctor did ride a small, albeit _very_ small, ego trip of having continuously revved up the other simply to test him. When it came with the demon, he'd grown to learn he would pay for anything and everything, Black Hat always getting better than even.

And honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way.

The Eldritch quickly leans in and sinks his teeth into a kiss-swollen lower lip, tugging it into his mouth, tasting blood with a low moan. Flug's responding noise is a little less clear, still shook up and distracted. It pitches and sounds much more pleasurable when their hips grind once again, both of their arousals obvious bulges in two very different sets of fabric.

The scientist isn't sure when his back had been met with a wall, but he deliriously sighs when the kiss breaks, almost forgetting how to breathe... and then he suddenly remembers, gasping loudly when he feels a hand slip between them and more accurately fondle him.

_Oh_ , there was no sweeter smell than his human. Black Hat laughs softly, the sound actually sounding... _fond_. "And what did my little scientist find out with all his testing?" His hand works Flug just the way that makes the man's knees buckle, only responding with heavy pants and brainless moaning.

"I'd found out, eventually." The demon moves lower, cupping and massaging Flug's balls just so. "However, I still could not filter or cease my reactions altogether. Much like how you, yourself, can't control yourself currently, hm?" It's a targeted tease as he can feel the other weakly hump into the hand that'd gripped around his cock again to stroke him. Having the ball back in his court, having back the control... it felt _exhilarating_.

A flick of his wrist and he changes up his movements, pad of his thumb teasing the head.

Then, all at once, he lets go and takes a measured step backwards, arms folding behind his back.

Flug slides down the wall some before his hands shoot out to grab himself from falling. His head quickly cocks up at Black Hat, confused and still a little delirious.

"I've warned you in the past, _Doctor_." His face draws back in close, leaning down some to meet him, a clawed hand meeting either side of the human's head. The demon smiles impossibly wide, betraying the crackled, static-like hiss that accompanies his tone, "Don't try tests on me."

The scientist nods as quickly as he can, breathlessly forcing out, "Y-yes, my apologies, sir."

"Good. I consider this lesson finally learned and rested?"

Effectively blue-balled, Flug tries to right his breathing, nodding again as he aims his head down, burning in embarrassment. "Of course, s-sir."

"Wonderful! I'm glad we could have this little chat." He pats where his human's cheek would be in a falsely affectionate gesture. "And I can only assume you know how I feel about repeating myself."

"Absolutely, sir."

His hand slides down to tease the throat he tested so often; he can feel it instinctively preparing itself to be choked... body eager and anticipating.

_Predictable_.

Black Hat releases him as if bored, standing back up straight, arms again falling into their usual place folded behind his back. He holds back a smirk in favor to simply stare at Flug remain in place, waiting to move.

"Back to work," he barks suddenly, causing Flug to clamber back to his feet as quickly as he can, squeaking out an affirmative and hurrying down the hall.

The Eldritch finally lets the smirk crack through, shaking his head with a soft laugh before carrying back off in his own direction. He was growing much too fond of the growing enigma that was Doctor Flug Slys, but perhaps it could prove to be more entertaining than the feeble genius he'd originally hired and grown used to.

**Author's Note:**

> black hat is slowly coming around . . . give him some time to adjust :^) plus, it's not fun if we jump right into the porn without some build-up first! you're new here if you don't think i'm not gonna make the first few installments playful teasing <3 patience is a virtue, as the saying goes . . . buuuut for those who can't wait, i DID draw some porn, ehehe . . . mostly to help visualize my usual sexual headcanons for black hat ( even though he can obviously shapeshift into whatever, this is just my preference ( tentadick / cloaca combo, babey )). you can find it on my brand new sponsus or pillowfort ! !:  
> https://sponsus.org/u/sushiclaws/p/02232019-c-mere-fanart  
> https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1651022
> 
> also, on twitter ( come say hi! ):  
> https://twitter.com/sapiencyLOST/status/1294011538999611392
> 
> see n'y'all in the next part ! !
> 
> fanmix for all of the songs used as titles / summaries for the series: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2j4zuQEtF4cg83liDKnOyc?si=hRJALIh3TAexUevcr5BfFA  
> and then here's a fanmix of songs i generally associate with the ship: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7BKVClRme4H3zwG1CT4jeU?si=on800npzR6eFZW601U3PEg


End file.
